Schatz
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Rápidamente girando su cabeza hacia en otra dirección, lo que sea menos a la tentadora Felicia que tenía enfrente, a veces detestaba como la chica podía importarle poco que la vieran con tan escasa ropa, ¿O solo era así con él?


"_Ve_~ Ludwig, ¿puedes escuchar eso?" La italiana anunció feliz, pues no todas las noches sus oídos captaban algo antes que los del rubio.

"Por supuesto que puedo" Contestó el alemán. "¿Puedes decirme cuantas personas son?" Susurró lo último, siempre le divertía retar a Felicia, hacerla más fuerte y capaz.

"Lo intentaré" Susurró devuelta y pronto todo se llenó de silencio, si se podía concentrar podía escuchar tres estables latidos de corazones palpitando jugosamente, tentándola.

"_Tre_" Contestó simplemente la chica, lamiéndose los labios. "¿Podemos acercarnos más? No puedo esperar más"

Normalmente el alemán hubiera accedido a los pedidos de la chica, pero hoy no era el caso, el Sol estaba a punto de salir, Felicia lo sabía, él lo sabía, _Dios _su piel estaba empezando a quemarle un poco. No habían comido en una semana, ¿en qué diablos estaban pensando?

"Tenemos que irnos pronto"

La italiana soltó un suspiro que no tenía idea que guardaba y solo se dio media vuelta para seguir al alemán.

Se apresuraron por las desoladas calles húmedas hasta llegar a su destino en las afueras del pueblo, donde había una casa justo después de la carretera.

"_Ve_~ Me siento muy cansada Ludwig" Anunció la chica mientras el rubio cerrada la puerta principal con un candado.

"Lo sé, yo también me siento de esa manera, pero ahora estamos a salvo"

Continuaron caminando por la casa, el alemán siguiendo a la italiana, pues por cada habitación que pasaban de largo este se aseguraba que las ventanas o puerta estuvieran totalmente cubiertas y reforzadas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, el sótano Ludwig soltó un suspiro en alivio mientras cerraba la última puerta.

Observó a la castaña con curiosidad mientras esta olfateaba el lugar.

"Debemos arreglar el sótano, huelo mucha humedad"

"Solo intenta ignorarlo, sé que es difícil"

Dios, claro que lo sabía, no comer en días lograba que sus sentidos se agudizaran, torturándolos. Tener tanto poder podía llevar a la locura.

"Aun no quiero dormir" Felicia dijo mientras revisaba el lugar desinteresadamente y se sentaba en la cama.

"¿Tienes algo más en mente?" Preguntó el rubio sin mucho interés en el tema y mientras buscaba una silla en la que sentarse, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que había pisado el cuaderno nuevo de dibujos de Felicia, afortunadamente la chica no lo había notado, o tal vez lo ignoraba, sin nada más que hacer abrió el libro y comenzó a ojear las páginas.

Felicia decidió quitarse la ropa aunque no planeaba dormir pronto hasta solo tener puesta su ropa interior, mientras que Ludwig seguía ojeando su libro con una cara un tanto malhumorada, la chica se sentía mal consigo misma, ¿Sus dibujos realmente son tan malos?

"Ludwig," Llamó la chica, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. "¿Cómo me veo?"

Rápidamente girando su cabeza hacia en otra dirección, lo que sea menos a la tentadora Felicia que tenía enfrente, a veces detestaba como la chica podía importarle poco que la vieran con tan escasa ropa, ¿O solo era así con él? Realmente siendo vampiros, no tenían muchos amigos en su lista de contactos.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Se aclaró la garganta. "Sabes muy bien cómo te vez así"

La chica solo se rió. "Me refiero a mi cara, no he podido verme en un espejo en años, estoy empezando a olvidar"

La verdad tenía razón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, Ludwig había olvidado completamente su apariencia física.

"¿Necesitas que me acerque más para que me veas bien?" Bromeó la chica y camino hacia él, haciendo el libro de dibujo a un lado y sentándose en su regazo.

Esto era realmente inapropiado, si fuera humano estaría completamente que su cara estaría completamente sonrojada y su corazón estaría latiendo como loco.

"¿D-De verdad necesitas saber esto ahora?"

"Vamos Ludwig, necesito algo de diversión, no quiero dormir aun"

El alemán suspiro rendido. "Tus ojos, son de color chocolate y grandes, me gustan"

Felicia sonrió. "_Grazie_"

Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. "Tu cabello también es castaño, pero un poco más claro y siempre tienes un pequeño rizo saliendo"

¿Cuándo había puesto sus manos sobre la castaña? Eso no podía recordarlo, lo que le avergonzaba más, lo último que quería era hacerla sentir incomoda, pero pronto el rubio tenía sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica.

"Tus labios" _Mein Gott_, esos labios que siempre rondaban por su mente. "No sé si sea porque no hemos comido en días pero están más rosas de lo usual, casi rojo carmesí, me gusta ese color en ti" Anuncio lo último mientras su dedo pulgar se deslizaba sobre los labios rojos de la chica, haciendo que la italiana se lo metiera a la boca, succionándolo seductoramente.

Ludwig se aclaró la garganta ante esto. "B-Bueno, creo que es tu turno" Dijo rápidamente, mientras Felicia dejaba libre su dedo.

"Creo que puedo mostrarte en unos minutos" Admitió la chica con un tono…

¿Avergonzado? ¿Tímido? Este era un lado de Felicia que nunca había visto, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

La chica recupero su libro de dibujos y comenzó a seleccionar unos dibujos de memoria, pero lo único que Ludwig podía ver eran dibujos de una mujer junto con un hombre rubio de ojos azules, no quería admitirlo pero le molestaba eso, literalmente Felicia no dibujada a nadie más que a ese sujeto, ¿Sera que la chica tenía un romance secreto?

Segundos después, la chica llamó su atención, dejando sus pensamientos de lado, se concentró ahora en ella, que le entregaba el libro, pero sus ojos no podían creerlo.

En el libro eran dos hojas completas de una cara de un hombre, realmente muy detallado el dibujo, pero era de aquel sujeto, no tenía idea de que quería decir Felicia con esto.

"¿Es tu novio?" Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

"_Ve_~!" La chica exclamó en sorpresa. "¿A-A que te refieres? Eres tú, te dibuje"

Sin decir realmente nada, porque ya tenía demasiada vergüenza encima, comenzó a ver con más detalle el dibujo, pues realmente lo único que sentía al verlos eran celos, pues ¿A quién le dedicara tanta atención Felicia que ya hasta podía dibujarlo de memoria?

"F-Felicia, esto es realmente—"

_Impresionante_.

Realmente había olvidado su aspecto, esto era completamente nuevo para él, sus ojos azul claro como el cielo, ya casi había olvidado los días despejados. Su cabello rubio como destellos del Sol, una nariz fina de porcelana y un par de labios color rosa pálido.

"Ludwig, no tienes que decir nada, sé que no te gustan mis dibujos—"

"Felicia, me gusta"

¨_Ve_~?"

"T-Tus dibujos son impresionantes, tu eres impresionante" Dijo rápidamente.

La chica se inclinó hacia él, dándole dos besos en cada una de sus mejillas, muy cerca de sus labios y le sonrió una última vez.

El par no dijo nada más, no era necesario, al parecer esa noche se habían dicho todo lo que tenían guardado en el fondo de sus pensamientos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo que Ludwig más anhelaba en esos momentos era ser humano de nuevo…

* * *

bueno este fic es un reto, pues cada capitulo sera un tema diferente, los sig a elegir son: invierno, verano, celos, fuegos artificiales, conociendo a los padres, ruptura, piratas, etc... :)


End file.
